


It Had To Be

by HauntedShell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But in love, Dimitri is self loathing, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell
Summary: After taking back the Kingdom Capital of Fhirdiad, Dimitri comes across a ring while exploring the castle, and contemplates the idea of marriage.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	It Had To Be

**Author's Note:**

> So... I haven't written any fanfiction in about 2 years, but recently I've fallen in love with Fire Emblem Three Houses, particularly with Dimileth and anything involving Dimitri, and wanted to try my hand at writing fanfiction again.
> 
> So here's a fic of Dimitri thinking about Byleth and marriage <3

  
  


It had been a long time since Dimitri had last returned home, the chilly air of Fhirdiad served as a familiar welcome even from inside the castle walls. These walls he had walked through so many times, yet he had not seen in so long. It was comforting, like how the warmth of sunlight appears just after a storm, but still Dimitri thought he did not deserve such comfort.

He was a monster, a wretch who spent the better part of the past five years killing mercilessly, all in the name of revenge, he did not deserve anything at all. However, still his people accepted him, with open arms, cheers, and praise, they still wanted him to be their King.

It had been a few days since they took back the Kingdom capital, it was the final day they would spend in the castle before returning back to the monastery, they needed to write a response to Claude and focus on ending this war after all. However, even amidst all that, Dimitri couldn't help but remember the cheers and celebration of his people as he returned and stood before them on the balcony. 

Despite all he had done, despite fleeing from the Kingdom in shame all those years ago, his people did not shun him. Still, Dimitri wondered if it was truly okay for someone such as him to deserve acceptance?

He walked the barren halls, it was awful what Coreneila had done to this place, she wasn’t kidding when she said she would tear the Kingdom apart, and that was true even from inside the castle. Broken tables, broken windows, furniture and books thrown about each room, she even went as far as destroying all the flags of House Blaiddyd. If his father could see this place now, he would truly be ashamed. Though, that was all the more reason to work on fixing this broken Kingdom, to achieve some level of peace and happiness again, at least for the people residing here.

Still, just as broken and destroyed as the castle was, Dimitri remembered the layout like the back of his lance. As he approached what was his father's old study, his mind was instantly flooded with memories of when he was a boy, and how he used to spend time with his father here. His dad, the King, would always sit at the desk that was on the far side of the room, the sunlight beaming down on him and highlighting his golden hair, while Dimitri sat in the corner. As his father would answer letters from noblemen and others, Dimitri would look through the books on the shelves nearby and asked his father questions about the Kingdom. Sometimes Lord Rodrigue would visit with Felix, and the two of them would run off and practice swordplay into the evening hours as their fathers discussed business. They were both so strong and wise, the kind of men Dimitri looked up to and aspired to be. It was bittersweet to be here now, to be standing in this room without either of them.

Of course, the room looked completely different now, just as destroyed as the rest of the castle, but still, those memories remained.

“Memories..” He whispered to himself. Thinking about all that had happened over the past five years. How many lives he had taken, all the awful things he had said and done to his friends, how he selfishly would have led them all into battle just to die for the sake of revenge, including Professor Byleth-

_ Byleth. _

He wasn't sure if it was right to call her by her name, she technically wasn't a professor anymore, but the mere thought of her name filled him with more warmth than even the sun could offer. She was always there, always helping him, and leading him along the way. He was more grateful than she would ever know, so grateful that she wandered into his life. 

He was going to be king one day, that much was certain, and he didn't know what the future would hold, which was also certain, but he still clung to a selfish wish of wishing she would always stand by his side.

Dimitri made his way into the room, remembering there were more important matters at hand as he sat in the chair in front of his father's old desk. The sunlight just starting to creep in from the broken window behind him, his hands began to rummage through the pile of papers scattered there. He picked up one, trying his best to decipher what was written on it.

It was quite old, that much was certain. They were never close, but still, he recognized the handwriting as his Uncle, Rufus’s, who had been serving as King regent until Dimitri was ready to be king. That is, until his uncle was murdered by Cornelia. It was another face to haunt him, another soul he let die. His uncle didn't deserve this fate.

He threw the paper and let it fall slowly onto the floor, like a feather. There was no use dwelling on it now, but in the coming months and years, this would soon be him. Maybe not in this room, but one day soon his free time would be spent sitting at a desk and writing letters, as was one of the many duties of a King.

It still felt a little strange to him, years ago he never thought he would set foot in the castle again, and now here he was, accepting his kingly duties and planning for the future with a completely different outlook than he had the last time he was here. He still didn't think he deserved happiness, but the people of the Kingdom did, and so he would do all he could to assure he could at least give them that happiness.

“Hm.” The paper he threw caught his eye as it landed on the floor, making a rather distinct noise as it fell on top of something. “What’s this?”

He made his way over to the other side of the room, right where a large, and broken, bookshelf stood. His father used to keep all the old stories of chivalry there, and read them to him in-between writing letters. 

Dimitri looked down, to where the paper laid, it was laying on top of another pile of papers, which were covering up a small wooden box. 

Strange, he thought. He figured Cornelia or potential theives would have combed every inch of this place for anything valuable. Still, as Dimitri picked up the box, it had an air of familiarity to it.

It was a small wooden box with the crest of House Blaiddyd engraved onto the top, he opened it to unveil an emerald ring, an engagement ring.

Dimitri recognized the ring before, it was the one that his father had gifted to his stepmother. So much time had passed since then that he couldn't even remember her face, but he certainly remembered this ring. Always shining as his stepmother stood out in the sunlight, looking off into the distance with a look like she had much on her mind. It was odd to think it would still be in a box in here after all this time.

An engagement ring, marriage, he began to ponder. Yes, that was no doubt something his advisors would be asking him about once the war ended and he properly ascended the throne. A King without a Queen was something that was simply unheard of. Just like many other of his royal duties, he knew it was coming, and if he didn't decide for himself, he was sure there would countless offers made after he was crowned. As it usually was with people with crest bearing blood, not to mention the crest bearing blood of a king.

He admired the beautiful ring as it glistened in the slowly approaching sunlight, as he thought about the idea of marriage. If he had to choose, who would he marry? Dimitri certainly had met many women at his time at the academy and after, but could he really -

“Byleth.” The thought was interrupted when he saw a familiar figure with green hair walk by him. 

“Oh, hello Dimitri. I didn't know you were here.” She smiled as she entered the room with him. That same familiar and enchanting smile he had seen many times before, that smile that would always bring him joy and make him melt. She was beautiful.

“Yes, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would take one last stroll around the castle before we part for the monastery later today. Could you not sleep either?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“I thought so. I remember at the academy you would always have early mornings and late evenings.” He chuckled, a half smile appearing on his face. “Was there something you were doing, Byle- uh… Professor?” Dimitri caught himself, though he had grown quite familiar with saying her name to himself, he knew it wouldn't be appropriate for him to address his professor in such a way.

“Oh no, in truth I think I was doing the same thing you were doing. I’ve been to the Kingdom before, but I don't remember it very well, I wanted to make a point to explore so I can be sure to remember it this time.”

“Perhaps I should give you a tour then. I may not have been here for years, but I know this place better than any. I’d be happy to show you around.” His words were just as sincere as always, remembering how he spoke those same words to her years ago as she came to Garreg Mach for the first time. He never did get to give her a tour of the monastery back then, but maybe now he could give her one of the castle.

“I would love that.” Byleth nodded, and Dimitri could feel his smile growing. He may soon be a king, but right now it was as if nothing else mattered except for her. 

“Oh, Dimitri, what’s that in your hand?” Byleth pointed to the opened wooden box he had still been holding.

“Huh?” Dimitri paused, he was so caught off by her presence that he had forgotten he had been in deep thought about marriage a few moments ago. “Oh, it’s uh… it’s nothing.” Dimitri could feel the warmth of embarrassment spread to his face “I just… found some of my fathers old belongings and was looking through them. Nothing important.”

She raised an eyebrow, like she was slightly confused. He never really was good at lying, but she didn't seem to question him.

“Anyway, Professor, shall we get going?” He did his best to change the subject, hoping that she didn't see how embarrassed he surely looked. 

“Of course.” She gestured and waited for him to lead the way, which he did gladly as he began to proceed down the hallway, with Byleth walking next to him.

The two of them didn't walk hand in hand, but they may as well have been with how close they were. He could see every detail of her face, her gorgeous face with that perfect smile, and was that perfume he was smelling on her too? Dimitri did his best to try to shake these thoughts from his mind as he began to show her where the courtyard and the garden were located.

He still did not believe he deserved happiness, but when he was with her, standing so close, he felt the closest thing to happiness he had felt since he was a child. 

However, his mind wandered once again, this time as they reached the garden and the morning sun began to greet them. It was nearing the end of spring, even if it was a time when the garden normally would have been in full bloom with all kinds of flowers, it was bare. Cornelia wasn't kidding when she said she would destroy this Kingdom, even going as far to destroy the garden in the castle. 

No flowers were in sight, nothing but dirt and dead leaves, but still, that didn't seem to deter Byleth as Dimitri’s eyes couldn't help but fall onto her.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Her face brimming with joy, an expression Dimitri loved to see on her as she looked around the garden. 

She strolled from one end of the garden to the other, taking in the surroundings of where flowers should have been. 

It was a little selfish, but Dimitri couldn't help but think it would be nice to see her here every morning. The two of them, alone, taking in the morning sun together. She was beautiful, and he wanted to see her beauty everyday, to hold her hand and never leave her side. However, it was unlikely, it was not as if Dimitri could spend the rest of his life with her in marriage -

_ Marriage. _

The idea of marriage popped into his head one more time. His mind flashing to an image of the emerald ring around someone’s finger. He didn't need to think on it anymore, he knew, he had always known, there was no one else he could ever picture himself with. Of course, he didn't think he deserved happiness and definitely didn’t deserve someone like her, but he was certain it had to be Byleth, it just had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it feels like I haven't written fanfiction in so long but I really enjoyed writing this and want to write more soon <3
> 
> Also feel free to follow me on twitter @Haunted_Shell I post mostly just Fire Emblem Three Houses stuff on there.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
